Cartoon Network Schedule, November-December 1998
The Powerpuff Girls premieres on November 18, 1998 and quickly becomes one of the network’s highest rated shows. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 7:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8AM Fantastic Max * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM The Smurfs * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 10:30AM Gumby * 11AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound * 11:30AM Top Cat * 12PM The Flintstones * 12:30PM The Jetsons * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Captain Planet * 3:30PM Godzilla (replaces Swat Kats) * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Superfriends * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series * 6:30PM Batman: The Animated Series/Beetlejuice (Starting November 30) * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue & Fri)/The Powerpuff Girls (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) * 8:30PM Animaniacs (Mon-Thu)/The Powerpuff Girls (Fri) * 9PM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Johnny Bravo (Fri) * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show (Mon-Thu)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/The Powerpuff Girls (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 11:30PM Animaniacs (Mon-Thu)/Freakazoid (Fri) (replaces Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * 12AM Batman: The Animated Series (Mon-Thu)/Gumby (Fri) * 12:30AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu)/Hong Kong Phooey (Fri) * 1AM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devlin (Fri) * 4AM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Popeye (Mon-Thu)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Top Cat (Mon-Thu)/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (Mon-Thu)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM Wacky Races * 8:30AM Josie and the Pussycats * 9AM The Snorks * 9:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt * 10AM Cow and Chicken (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo * 11AM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM What a Cartoon! (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 12:30PM Waynehead * 1PM Jonny Quest * 1:30PM Birdman/Galaxy Trio/Herculoids/Thundarr (replaces Freakazoid) * 2PM Pink Panther (replaces Beetlejuice) * 2:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3-4PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 7:30PM The Flintstones * 8-10PM Cartoon Theatre * 10PM-12AM Acme Hour * 12AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 12:30AM Underdog * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 4:30AM Top Cat * 5AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday * 6AM The Flintstone Kids * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock * 7AM Big Bag * 7:30AM Small World * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9AM The Moxy Show * 9:30AM What a Cartoon! (replaces The Moxy Show) * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Swat Kats (replaces Godzilla) * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Amazing Chan Clan/Inch High Private Eye (Starting November 29) * 6:30PM Casper and the Angels/The New Shmoo (Starting November 29) * 7PM Animaniacs * 7:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Cow and Chicken (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM Cartoon Planet (replaces O Canada) * 12:30AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM O Canada (replaces Pink Panther) * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 5:30AM Underdog Category:Cartoon Network Schedules